Star's Magic
by KianajLau
Summary: All the girls on the block knocking at my door Wanna know what it is make the boys want more Here's the answer Come and get it At a knocked down price Take a sip of my secret potion I'll make you fall in love Boy, you belong to me I got the recipe And it's called Star's magic. One shot, slight Starco fic. Fluffy, cute. No kisses or hugs, but cute daydreams and poems!


All the girls on the block knocking at my door

Wanna know what it is make the boys want more

Here's the answer

Come and get it

At a knocked down price

Take a sip of my secret potion

I'll make you fall in love

Boy, you belong to me

I got the recipe

And it's called Star's magic

(Based off Little Mix's Black Magic)

* * *

"Hey, Jackie Lynn-Thomas."

"Hey, Marco Diaz."

Marco smiled a dopey smile as his crush skated away, the little breeze rushing past him, smelling like the beach.

"HI MARCO!" Said boy gasped as he clutched at his heart.

"What, Star?"

She bit her wand, "Well... I need help..." he nodded at her in a gesture to continue, "for an... experiment... of... sorts." She trailed off, tilting her head, giving him the side eye. Her eyes widening and lips curling over her wand in a slight pout that Marco found absolutely ridiculous, but, Star herself was just ridiculous. "I need your help." She whispered it and dragged it out as if it were bad, but he just laughed.

"Sure, Star. If it's an experiment, it'll help with learning." He paused, giving his best friend 'the look', "Right?"

"Right, yeah, yeah, yeah. Help with learning."

He clapped his hands together, "Well, then I'm happy to help." He walked off in the direction Jackie walked in as he combed his hair and tried to catch a glimpse of the skater girl.

* * *

"Hey, Marco." She sang out his name with a pleading tone.

The karate boy lost his concentration as his eyes snapped open and he drew in a harsh breath. "Yes, Star?" Inner peace, inner peace. Control your emotions, Diaz.

"Well... are you sure you're okay with being experimented on…" she trailed off, eyes widening.

"What?"

"I mean-" she swiveled her head as she dragged out the 'ea' sound. "I mean that you're helping me experiment, which means that you're being experimented on- it's how- you're helping me, and I- you-"

Marco groaned, "Whatever, Star. Yeah, I'm okay with being 'experimented on'."

Star perked up and smiled, "Great, thanks." And then she twirled around, her luxurious, long blonde hair swishing as a smell of absolute Star floated around in the room. Marco shook his head as he watched her skip away into the hallway, singing to herself.

Had she always been that charming?

* * *

Star was nodding and humming as she chewed on her pen. "Mhmm… Mmmmhmmmmm…" She tilted her head to the side slowly. "Hm…" Marco laughed.

"What, Star? What are you doing?" He, unconsciously, let a dreamy smile pass over his face as he stared fondly at his best friend. He'd been struggling to keep his emotions on the down low for the past few days because he couldn't just risk their friendship. She studied him more, tilting her head the other way as she chewed harder.

"Hm…"

She waved her wand, over dramatically, and murmured some words under her breath. Then she paused, "Um, I'm going to… experiment again…?"

Marco answered her unsaid question, "Yeah, go ahead."

She continued her muttering. She was just too cute. Her eyes were squinted shut and her hearts were beginning to glow. And then her wand glowed and her eyes open.

He wanted to sigh when he saw her eyes, but he realized that they just weren't as green as Jackie's. Her's were clear blue like the sky, but he loved greener eyes because they reminded him of an ocean that he could just drown in. The slight green in Jackie's eyes made him want to leap to the sky, past Star's eyes, and land in Jackie's.

He didn't see anything in Star anymore. He suddenly smelt the faint scent of salt and sea and turned around, Jackie Lynn-Thomas soaring past him, soaring past Star, and sending him a small smile that made his heart melt into a puddle of mush.

How he adored Jackie.

"Hi, Marco!" Marco looked up from staring out his window, pen still tucked in the corner of his lips.

"Yup?"

She gripped the side of her dress and cocked her head to the side, "Another experiment?"

He sighed and nodded, "Star?" She bobbed her head a little too vigorously. He managed a weak smile, "I'm not quite sure what you've been experimenting and researching on."

"Ah, love?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"An… question?"

Marco hummed, "Interesting. Okay, go ahead."

She jumped on his bed and he ignored her, turning back to writing his poem for Jackie- that he would never give her, of course.

 _Turquoise eyes, blue as the sea_

 _Not as calm and peaceful as they seem_

 _Holding mysteries in those deep blue seas of yours_

 _Turquoise eyes, blue as the sea_

"HI MARCO!" He jumped, but a serene smile passed over his face. Turning around, he noticed that Star seemed nervous. On instinct, he wanted to ask what was wrong, but then he wondered if it would come off like he cared too much. But he did care, they were best friends. But what if she thought he cared more than he really did- not that he didn't care much, he cared a lot. But he didn't care too much.

"Um, 'sup…" Marco pursed his lips and tried for a smolder. Star just laughed and grinned victoriously. What for, he did not know, but Marco just knew his best friend well enough to read all of her expressions.

"Nothing, go ahead and continue on your-" she ran up suddenly and smiled while making that Star noise, something of a hyper little girl- "love poem."

She leaped out of the room again and he flushed as he hid his poem under his elbow, even though there was no one to hide them from.

 _Skateboarding on your-_

 _Riding on your board-_

 _Riding on that fluffy pink cloud of yours_

 _Spreading sunshine and rainbows everywhere you go_

 _Walking sunshine is what you are_

 _Each of your smiles lights up my day_

Marco sighed dreamily at his cheesy poem and stared out the window, no longer looking at the curb where he could envision Jackie skating, but looking at the Star-eyes-blue sky, envisioning her flying on Cloudy.

Ah, Star.

* * *

Marco was in class, sitting in the back for once because he decided to sleep in to continue his dream of Star. Jackie Lynn-Thomas was turned around, trying to get Marco to answer her question, but every time she moved in front of him, he would dodge away and stare back at the front.

She shrugged and decided that he was just too much of a goody-two-shoes. In reality, Marco was staring at Star. In dreamland, Marco was leaning into Star, his eyes fluttering closed and- "Diaz…"

Marco jolted awake and came face to face with Janna Ordonia. "Are you dreaming about Jackie, as always? Because your perfect girl has been sitting in front of you all this time."

Marco leaned to the side, catching a glimpse of the bright blonde hair as he sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

"Bye, Marco." Jackie had a weird feeling throughout the day. She knew Marco had a crush on her, and she secretly loved the feeling his affectionate yet silly remarks gave her.

"Oh, bye Jackie. I didn't even notice you were there." He chuckled before gripping the straps of his backpack tighter and going off into a sprint. "Star! Star, wait up!"

Jackie frowned as she watched the usually smitten boy run away, hardly sparing her a second glance. Actually, he didn't spare her any glances.

That was strange.

* * *

Marco couldn't describe what he was feeling. The only word he could find was 'love'. But that couldn't be right. He couldn't love Star. He could love her as a best friend, but not as… not as a… not as… something more.

No, he didn't like her as something more. Not at all. He wasn't in denial. He just genuinely did not have any feelings past friendship for her anymore.

* * *

"Get your love potions! Get your love potions! Star's magic!"

"Wow, Star." Janna dropped her elbow down on Star's makeshift table, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, wow." She cast a spell to make her voice louder, "Star's magic! Make people fall in love!"

Janna smirked, "Sounds unreliable." Star's jaw fell and her eyebrows crinkled in sadness. "No, I meant the people in the line. I mean, what if they're psycho?"

Star rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry, "I'm going to ask for the name of their crush, or the people they're using it on, and asking for their story."

"And if they lie?"

Star shrugged, "I have a truth spell."

Janna gave a low whistle, "Nice. But how'd you figure this out anyway?"

* * *

 _"Well... are you sure you're okay with being experimented on…" she trailed off, eyes widening._

 _"What?"_

 _"I mean-" she swiveled her head as she dragged out the 'ea' sound. "I mean that you're helping me experiment, which means that you're being experimented on- it's how- you're helping me, and I- you-"_

 _Marco groaned, "Whatever, Star. Yeah, I'm okay with being 'experimented on'."_

 _Star perked up and smiled, "Great, thanks." And then she twirled around, her luxurious, long blonde hair swishing behind her. She made sure to not change in her behavior to seem any more flirtatious than usual. This needed to be an honest love potion, to be conducted with multiple trials._

* * *

 _Star was nodding and humming as she chewed on her pen. "Mhmm… Mmmmhmmmmm…" She tilted her head to the side slowly, studying the boy in front of her. "Hm…" Marco laughed._

 _"What, Star? What are you doing?" He, unconsciously no doubt, let a dreamy smile pass over his face as he stared fondly at Star. She suppressed a smile and chewed harder on her pen. She studied him more, tilting her head the other way as watched how his eyes didn't seem unnaturally glazed, and how it didn't seem as if there were any internal struggle within him._

 _"Hm…"_

 _He seemed to genuinely like her. That was good. She waved her wand and began to murmur the reverse spell under her breath. Then she paused, "Um, I'm going to… experiment again…?"_

 _Marco answered her unsaid question, "Yeah, go ahead."_

 _She continued the spell. Her wand glowed and her eyes opened, watching as Marco seemed to visibly change, slightly stiffening then relaxing._

 _She could feel Marco watching her. She liked Marco watching her in class. It made her feel giddy and special, and she felt a sense of pride mixed with jealousy when Jackie began talking to him and he turned her down. Well, he didn't really turn her down, but he was thinking about Star and- ooh it was just too exciting._

* * *

Star spent hours after those few days of experimenting, trying to convert her chanting spell to a liquid potion. She had to test small doses on Marco, and even put some in his cereal that morning before getting ready to sell them. Star wanted to make some Earth girl money Earth girl style.

She looked into the kitchen and saw Marco banging his head on the table and she turned pink. She forgot to reverse the, granted small, spell on Marco. She could… she could leave it on him, right?

Jackie walked up suddenly, "Potion please."

"Okay," Star beamed, then paused, repeating the same instructions then asking the same question as she had done with her past hundred or so customers. "You can't use it on Marco, because… because he's had a bit too much love, recently," she laughed, but Jackie glowered, "and, if I may ask you, Jackie, who are you using it on..?" Jackie frowned and walked away.

"I don't need the potion anymore." Then she smiled, trying to appear as cool and relaxed as always. "Are you and Marco dating?" Star blushed furiously and shook her head while Jackie smiled pitifully. As much as she secretly adored Marco's attention, that was it, she just liked his attention. She couldn't believe she was about to buy a potion and use it on him. But what she couldn't believe more was that Star and Marco weren't in a relationship yet.

* * *

"Why, Star? Why must you be so cute?" Marco banged his head on the table, completely missing Star selling potions with a sign saying 'tested on real Marcos' outside.

* * *

HI, my little blurred line things aren't wokring all the time, so anywhere with double spacing is like a time lapse. I wrote this (besides the first paragraph) in less than an hour, so I hope you hadn't expected much, and, if you did, I hope this didn't let you down.

Missed you all!


End file.
